Titan Files
by dancerjay12
Summary: AU in my other story, Stronger than the Heroes. You MUST read that one to understand this. Basically, this is a collection of biographies of the characters, minor and major, since I will not be able to put them all in that story. Look inside for details. No slash, but some romance. Censored cursing, but since I'm paranoid, it's rated T.
1. Author's Note

Okay, this is part of my AU Stronger than the Heroes. If you don't read that, this will make no sense whatsoever.

So, I just wanted to let you know what this is about. Well, a story cannnot hold the entire life backgrounds of every single minor and major character, that would take FOREVER! So, i decided to make a biography book of the characters, OC's and real DC Comic characters. I will tell you if a character is an OC or not, since some of the characters are so old you have never even heard of them.

Before I update this story with my first chapter, you need to know that this story will include COMPLETE Bios of the character, only shorter ones for the obvious. This includes exclusive looks into their past with Flashbacks. For one Flashback, you need to ask me a question pertaining to a difference between this AU, and the show's plot.

For example, "How come Bolt, AKA Wally, is considerably faster then Flash, when in the show Kid Flash is much slower then his uncle?"

I will let you know the character I decide to do beforehand, so the first chapter shall be... *Drumroll please*

Robin, Boy Wonder!


	2. Dick Grayson: Robin

**Just remembered to to tell you! If you find a character intersting, let me know and I'll give you permission to draw that character. Most of the costumes are different then the show's, so you can be creative.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Teen Titans or Young Justice.**

_Italics: Flashback._

* * *

**Name:** Robin

**Secret ID:** Richard 'Dick' John Grayson

**Known Aliases:** Dan Danger

**Birthday:** March 21

**Family:**  
-Aurora 'Ari' Mary Grayson, Alive  
-Mary Grayson, Deceased  
-John Grayson, Deceased

**Surrogate Family:**  
-Wallace 'Wally' Rudolph West  
-Roland 'Roy' George William Harper  
-Kaldur'ahm 'Kaldur'

**Relationships:**  
-Koriand'r (Ex)  
-Lila Bar (Ex)  
-Barbara Gordon (Ex)  
-Zatanna Zatara (?)

**Costume:**  
-Red vest with the letter R on the left of his chest  
-Black cape outlined in red  
-Black tights  
-Black boots  
-Glove  
-Black and white domino mask.

**Equipment (Just a few of them...):**  
-Eskrima sticks  
-Chalk (It helps!)  
-Binoculars,  
-Extra mask  
-Sunglasses  
-Birdarangs  
-Bo staff  
-Grappling gun  
-Hologram computer on glove  
-Handcuffs  
-Bolas  
-Flash grenades  
-Gas pellets  
-Lock pick stored in his gloves  
-Knife  
-Periscope  
-Rebreather  
-Taser  
-Wrist watch computer for civilian use.

**Powers/Abilities:  
**-No powers (Formerly pyrokenesis, or the ability to control fire)  
-Master martial arts  
-Above average speed and agility  
-Professional acrobat/gymnast  
-Master at stealth  
-Expert marksmanship  
-Detective skills  
-Master hacker and technician  
-Strategies  
-Mathlete  
-Multilingualism: English, Romanian, French, Spanish, Italian, German, Japanese, and Mandarin Chinese

**Weaknesses:**  
-Small frame  
-Less endurance  
-Less strength

**Appearance:  
**-Ebony hair  
-Sapphire blue eyes  
-Below average height: 4'9  
-Weight: 90 lbs

**Species: **Human

**Team Branch:** Titans Central, Mount Justice, Happy Harbor, Rhode Island

**Team Status:** Co-leader (See Blue Jay, Aestus, and/or Bolt)

**Flashback #1: Why Titans are no longer allowed to bring home stray animals.**

"Roy!" Ari and Dick screamed, rushing into the room. Her face had a guilty look and her eyes were pleading. Dick smiled at them sheepishly.

"Ari-" Kaldur froze as he saw what she was carrying.

"Ari, Dick?"

"Yes Kaldur?" She tried to ask casually. Dick grinned at his brother's expression.

"Why, are you holding a rabbit?" He pinched the bridge of his nose in exasperation.

Ari's green eyes looked up at him innocently, "It's cute."

"And?"

The nine year old's lip trembled, "It's mommy died."

Kaldur winced, Roy looked away from the emotional girl, and Wally shrunk down.

"Can we keep her?" Dick asked, grinning.

"How do you know it's a her?" Wally asked.

"Well, you just look at the-" Ari started.

"Forget I asked." He said quickly, not really wanting to know.

"Ari, Dick, you know we would not-" Kaldur faltered as he saw the sad look on their faces. Not even HE could withstand their demon doe and robin egg eyes, as Wally dubbed it.

"Okay, but you two must care for it." Kaldur rubbed his eyes.

This was going to come back and bite him in the butt... he just knew it.

**Flashback #2: Identities**

Eight year old Dick Grayson curled up next to his twin sister.

"Dickie?"

"Yeah?"

"If my name is going to be Blue Jay, then what are you going to be?"

Dick paused, blinking a few times. Sure, he'd considered names before, but he'd been more focused on getting Batman to train him. So much for that.

"We could always stick to the bird theme." He joked.

"Dickie." She was drifing off asleep, but rubbed a particular uniform in their his bag. When she fell asleep a couple seconds later, Dick reached into the bag, and found what she was touching.

The red and black uniform hadn't been seen by either of them since the deaths. Underneath his uniform, was Ari's blue and silver costume. Dick stroked the letter 'R' of uniform, and smiled as he came up with a name.

_"When I see you up on that trapeze, flying, you make me think of a little robin."_

Dick smiled and closed his eyes. Thanks for the name, Mom. Robin was now born.

**Flashback #3: (Added on 11/18/12) Escape from Detention**

Seven year old Dick screamed in terror as the evil guards dragged him away from his little sister. She was scared to death.

Dick was thrown in his 'room' and started to shiver in bed. The place was terrifying. Did he do something wrong? He couldn't think of anything, except maybe feeding the animals too many teats...

He closed his eyes and tried to sleep, but all that came to his mind were the constant nightmares plauguing his dreams. When he did manage to sleep, he opened his dreaming eyes and saw a blank room. At first, he was frightened, but then realized that anything was better than watching his family fall off the trapeze.

A woman stood in the center of the room, eyes closed and sitting in a criss cross position. She seemed to be meditating.

"Hello?" Dick asked hesitantly.

The woman opened her eyes, and startled Dick by her green eyes, identical to Ari's and their mother's.

"Hello, Richard. I'm here to make you an offer."

Dick frowned. "I'm dreaming. How will that work?"

"Dreams are a powerful thing..." She smiled. "I believe in balance. I believe in revenge. I don't believe in locking up the innocent. I will give you, and your sister, powers to escape and take revenge."

"Why?" Dick asked.

The woman smiled. "You two have role's critical to Earth's safety in the future. In here, you can barely save yourselves."

"Alright." Dick relented. The woman smiled, and for a second, Dick saw a bit of her mother's smile in her. Then, the dream faded to black.

Dick slowly awakened and draped his legs out of bed. He stepped to the cold bars and placed his small and caloused hands on them. They started to burn and melts. Dick took a surprised step back, his blue eyes wide.

"Wicked." He breathed, and tried it again. He slipped out of the bars and into the girl's section. Stealthly, he dodged the view of the cameras, and found Ari's cell. She was sound asleep, and had no idea of their powers.

Dick burned the bars again, a grin on his face. He shook Ari awake.

"C'mon Ari, we're breaking out."

**Flashback #4: How Villains know the birds.**

"Of course, Bolt," Robin grumbled, "Leave me the work and get knocked out."

He was cranky, his sisters and brothers were kidnapped, he hadn't slept for three days, and his siblings were kidnapped, and the T-Computer was malfunctioning, and oh yeah, HIS BROTHERS AND SISTERS WERE KIDNAPPED.

How?, you might ask, well, it just so happened that all the villains decided to team up one particular day and run into the young heroes patrolling Minneopolis, a city in Minnesota.

Bolt and Robin had snuck away from the group, changing into civvies and heading to the Mall of America. When the break in happened, the entire mall was hit with Joker-venom, while the two said heroes had managed to escape.

But, while attempting to rescue their teammates, Bolt got captured. So, it was up to Boy Wonder... where on Earth did he get that name from?

"There's Antimony, Arsenic, Alluminum, Selenium, and Hydrogen, and Oxygen, and Nitrogen, and Rhenium-"

Robin heard Jay and Bolt singing. Robin's laughter bounced around the mall, remembering rule #2 when it came to being captured.

"I told you!" Jay sang, a smug grin on her face.

Robin appeared out of nowhere, throwing birdarangs at Professor Zoom and Luthor.

"Dude! What took so long?" Speedy called.

"I'd have been quicker if stupid over here hadn't barged in." Robin rolled his eyes.

"And who would this be?" Joker asked, cocking his head to the right.

"Just call me Robin." He flashed him a smirk. Then, he kicked butt.

_In Prison..._

"D-d-don't m-mess with the T-t-titans. J-j-just d-don't."


	3. Ari Grayson: Jay

**And today is the start of our first OC, my very own, Ari Grayson, better known as Blue Jay. If you have questions for previous chapters, let me know and I'll edit that Bio happily.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Teen Titans or Young Justice.**

**Warning: Implied cursing, but it is censored.**

* * *

**Name:** Blue Jay

**Secret ID:** Aurora 'Ari' Mary Grayson (Real Name: Aurora 'Ari' Sionis)

**Known Aliases:** Danielle Danger

**Birthday:** March 21

**Family:**  
-Richard Grayson, Alive  
-Mary Grayson, Deceased  
-John Grayson, Deceased

**Surrogate Family:**  
-Wallace 'Wally' Rudolph West  
-Roland 'Roy' George William Harper  
-Kaldur'ahm 'Kaldur'

**Relationships:**  
-James David (Ex)  
-Jaime Reyes (?)

**Costume:**  
-Sapphire blue vest, letter J in a black circle on the chest  
-Black tights  
-Black combat boots  
-Black gloves  
-Silver lined black cape  
-Black and white domino mask

**Equipment (Just a few of them...):**  
-Eskrima sticks  
-Chalk (It helps!)  
-Binoculars,  
-Extra mask  
-Sunglasses  
-Birdarangs  
-Bo staff  
-Grappling gun  
-Hologram computer on glove  
-Handcuffs  
-Bolas  
-Flash grenades  
-Gas pellets  
-Lock pick stored in his gloves  
-Knife  
-Periscope  
-Rebreather  
-Taser  
-Wrist watch computer for civilian use  
-Extendable bow  
-Arrows of different types (See Artemis' and Red Arrow's equipment)

**Powers/Abilities:  
**-No powers (Formerly pyrokenesis, or the ability to control fire)  
-Master martial arts  
-Above average speed and agility  
-Professional acrobat/gymnast  
-Master at stealth  
-Expert marksmanship  
-Detective skills  
-Master hacker and technician  
-Strategies  
-Mathlete  
-Multilingualism: English, Romanian, French, Spanish, Italian, German, Japanese, and Mandarin Chinese

**Weaknesses:**  
-Small frame  
-Less endurance  
-Less strength  
-Dyslexia

**Appearance:  
**-Ebony hair  
-Emerald green eyes  
-Below average height: 4'7  
-Weight: 80 lbs

**Species: **Human

**Team Branch:** Titans Central, Mount Justice, Happy Harbor, Rhode Island

**Team Status:** Co-leader (See Robin, Aestus, and/or Bolt)

**Flashback #1: Where she got her charm bracelets from.**

"It is I, Control Freak, the Teen Titans number one enemy!"

Jay turned to the wall of the bank vault, promptly hitting her head several times.

"You have _got_ to be kidding me."

"-And I have returned with a new weapon!" Control Freak showed off two bracelets.

"Uhh, no offense, but that doesn't really go with your outfit." Bolt said.

"They're not for that, idiot!"

"Oh, you're calling me an idiot?" The speedster deadpanned.

"Yes I- Hey!" Control Freak dodged a birdarang heading toward him.

"Titans, let's kick some idiotic butt, and I don't mean Bolt's butt this time." Robin said, grinning.

"Yeah- Hey!" Bolt shouted, but when he looked around, both Robin and Jay had disappeared.

"Stupid ninjas." Speedy mumbled.

Jay drew Eskrima Sticks from her utility belt, meeting Control Freak's light saviors, which she still found kind of ridiculous.

"Robin, plan Delta." She shouted.

A wicked smirk grew on said bird's face.

"No objections." The siblings shot their grappling hooks to the ceiling, disappearing in to the dark part of the vault. They jumped off the rafters, double drop kicking the lame villain.

"Whoa!" Bolt picked up the two bracelets.

"Souvinear!"

**Flashback #2: Why Teen Titan Pool Parties are Non-existant.**

"Oh come on, Ari. You fight guys like Joker everyday, why are you so scared of jumping into a pool?" Wally whined.

"I'm not scared." Ari glared at him, "I don't want to."

"Hey, where's Dick?" Roy asked, coming into their private pool clad only in his red swim trunks.

"Oh, he got held up." Wally smirked.

"Ari, come in." Roy said, gesturing to the pool.

"Roy, Wally, I don't think you should pressure her into something she does not wish to do." Kaldur said sternly. The two boys nodded, sulking slightly.

"I am going to get a drink." Kaldur stepped out of the pool and out of the room. Roy and Wally exchanged evil grins. They waited until Ari was sitting in her chair, eyes closed and completely relaxed, when they attacked.

"Guys! PUT ME DOWN!" She shrieked loudly.

"You're going into the pool one way or another, Ari." Wally shouted over her screaming. Neither boys noticed the panicking look crossing the youngest's face.

"Wally! Roy! Please!" Ari begged. They both ignored her shrieks and threw her into the water.

"Ari!" Dick appeared into the room and dove into the water, where Ari was currently thrashing furiously.

Dick pulled his sister out of the water, and draped a towel over the shivering and shaking girl. He sent a death glare to Wally and Roy, who were both dumbfounded.

"You d**n idiots!" Dick shouted, "SHE CAN'T SWIM YOU-"

He let out a string of curses at them, shocking both boys even futher. Who taught that kid those words?

"A-ari c-can't swim?" Wally squeaked.

"NO SHE CAN'T YOU DUMB***!"

"Oops." Roy paled drastically. He gulped, as soon as Ari was out of ear and eye shot, he and Wally were goners.

"OOPS?! ARI NEARLY DROWNED AND ALL YOU CAN SAY IS OOPS?!"

"Wally, get us out off here." Roy pleaded, but turned to see that Wally had disappeared. Roy's jaw hit the ground. Wally ditched him!

"ROLAND GEORGE WILLIAM HARPER, I SWEAR AS SOON AS I GET THE CHANCE I'M GOING TO-"

Even today, Roy still has nightmares from Dick's threats.

**Flashback #3: Why you NEVER leave Ari and Wally together for longer then ten minutes.**

"Hey! Let us out!"

"Sorry, but you guys need to learn to get along better. You've been arguing more then Cyborg and Beast Boy during meals." Terra said.

While Dick and Kaldur were off helping Titans North build their new tower, while Wally and Ari were both stuck with the flu. Of course, it had dialed down, but due to both brothers being so overprotective, Wally and Ari were left with Titans West and East, whom were visiting that day.

Later, Titans West reopened the doors to see Jay and Bolt wresting on the floor. Cyborg stepped forward and tried to separate them, but let's just say that didn't work well.

"Dude! You alright?" Beast Boy asked anxiously.

"Yeah," Cyborg stood up, "uhh, let's try a different stradegy."

"I already tried calling Robin and Aestus. Neither picked up." Raven said.

"There's one other person we can call." Bumblebee said slowly.

"Oooh Vas a llamar señor Speedy no?!" Mas asked excitedly. **Oooh. You're gonna call Mister Speedy aren't you?!**

"Él sabrá qué hacer!" Menos added cheerfully. **He'll know what to do!**

"Exactly what I was going to do." Bumblebee nodded, pulling out her communicator and calling the red archer.

"_What do you want, Bee? I was in class! How do you explain to your teacher and class that you have a Teen Titans communicator? Especially since the Teen Titans are only a rumor at the moment._" Speedy snapped.

"Sorry, Speedy. But Bolt and Jay were left here in Jump while their brothers are in Canada to help Titans North. They were arguing so much we locked them in a room together so they can bond."

"_You did what?!_" Speedy's voice was muffled from static, but the two teams could clearly see the incredelous look they were getting.

"We-"

"_It was rhetorical. Okay, look, what are they doing right now?_"

"They're rolling on the floor like a pair of civvies." Aqualad answered simply.

"_Alright, that's fine. But if they start-_"

"Circus freak!"

"Nimrod!"

"Bird brain!"

"Dimwit!"

"Girl blunder!"

"Kid Flash!"

"THAT WAS A LOW BLOW!"

Silence from Speedy.

"_I'll be right there._" He hung up. True to his word, he was there in less then two minutes, due to Jump being so close to Star City.

Speedy simply marched into the room where the two were still wrestling, grabbed each one by the collar, and dragged them out of the tower.

* * *

**Next Chapter: Bolt/Wally West**


	4. Wally West: Bolt

**Here is Bolt!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Teen Titans or Young Justice.**

* * *

**Name:** Bolt

**Secret ID:** Wallace 'Wally' Rudolph West

**Known Aliases:** Kid Flash

**Birthday:** March 21

**Family:**  
-Barry Allen, Alive  
-Iris West-Allen, Alive  
-Mary West, deceased  
-Rudolph West, deceased

**Surrogate Family:**  
-Richard 'Dick' John Grayson  
-Aurora 'Ari' Mary Grayson-Sionis  
-Roland 'Roy' George William Harper  
-Kaldur'ahm 'Kaldur'

**Relationships: ***Note: Flirtatious*  
-Jinx (Ex)  
-Artemis Crock (?)

**Costume:  
**-Navy blue spandex  
-Black above his waist  
-Falcon emblem on chest, backwards lightning bolt behind falcoln  
-Red goggles above his eyes  
-Cowl fit to reveal hair and eyes, covers cheek bones and up  
-Black gloves and boots

**Equipment:  
**-Food cabinet in right glove  
-X-Ray goggles, plus other settings

**Powers/Abilities:  
**-Superspeed  
-First experiment was low-key  
-Second experiment caused greater speed  
-Vibration of molecules through solid objects  
-Accelerated thoughts, speech, and simple actions  
-Basic gymnastics  
-Basic martial arts  
-Enhanced endurance, reflexes, and strength  
-Bilingual: English, French, high school Latin and Greek  
-Science prodigy

**Weaknesses:**  
-Despite greater speed, must decelerate before stopping (Although turned into a weapon and can cannonball himself into opponents)  
-Hyper Acceleration metabolism, must eat constantly to keep up energy

**Appearance:  
**-Flaming red, wild hair  
-Bright, emerald green eyes  
-Height: 5'2  
-Body Type: Lean and thin  
-Weight: 100 lbs

**Species: **Meta-Human, Speedster

**Team Branch:** Titans Central, Mount Justice, Happy Harbor, Rhode Island

**Team Status:** Co-leader, Team Speedster (See Robin, Aestus, and/or Blue Jay)

**Flashback #1: Stockholm Syndrom (Inspired by **eternal mist's** story: Kidnapping 101)**

"I do not have stockholm syndrom." Bolt whined.

"Tell that to the Rogues..." Robin muttered.

"Wally, they're brainwashing you. Just a few years ago they were murdering psycopaths!" Speedy snapped.

"I am not brainwashed." Ten year old Wally groaned, pulling his mask off in irritation, "And that was Professor Zoom controlling them!"

"And who's to say there are no sideaffects?" Jay countered, the nine year old sitting on the couch next to him.

Wally rubbed his temples, "They aren't like that. No bad guy takes the kid who arrests him out for ice cream."

"They're crazy." Kaldur muttered.

"I heard that Kal!"

"Get rid of all the mirrors in base." Speedy growled in frustration, "And up the security."

"We do have a budget, arrow boy." Robin said in amusement, "And as much as we'd like to install lasers for our home security, I'd like to have enough money to eat, thank you very much. And the fact that we have a speedster who has a metabolism three times as much as the rest of ours combined does not help your case."

Wally sulkingly walked to his room, ignoring his siblings argue about the security.

"Pssssst." Wally jumped as he heard a voice from his pocket. He reached into it in confusion and pulled out a hand mirror. What the- when did that get there?

"Wally! It's me!" James's cheerful voice whispered. Wally gaped.

"James? Are you... **talking** to me through a mirror?"

"Yep!"

"When did my life become so messed up?"

"Hey Wally, do your siblings still think you have Stockholm Syndrom?" Hartley asked.

"Yeah."

"Wally! Who are you talking to?!" Speedy's voice shouted from the other room.

"Uh oh."

**Flashback #2: How everything changed.**

Eight year old Wally West sobbed softly into his aunt's shoulder, shaking violently.

"Shhhh, shhh. Wally, it's okay, it's okay." She said gently.

"W-will Uncle Barry be u-upset?" He hiccupped.

Iris hesitated, "He'll only be upset you never told him."

"How come he didn't know!" Wally cried. "Y-you found out!"

"Please Wally, everything's going to be okay, I promise. You'll have a family." Iris smiled at her nephew, not knowing how true her words rang.

"Wally!" A streak grabbed Wally out of his aunt's arm. He vibrated violently, scared to death.

"Wally, why didn't you tell me?" Barry demanded. "You threw a knife at your father, and didn't even tell me?!"

"I-I'm so-sorry." Wally's lip trembled.

"Wally, your dad is dead now!" He shouted. Wally flinched.

"Barry!" Iris snapped. Wally used this opportunity to run upstairs to his room.

"What?" He asked.

"Barry, your nephew is eight! He threw the knife out of self defense! My brother was going to KILL Wally!" She screamed at her husband.

Barry took a deep breath. "Yes, I know, Iris. I-I was just shocked."

"And you scared Wally!" She continued, pretending to have not heard him. "Wally has been hurt for most of his life, he probably thinks you're going to beat him or something!"

Barry recoiled, having not thought of that before. "He wouldn't..."

"After seeing your reaction, **I** wasn't sure if you were going to hit him." Iris snapped.

"I'm going to go see him." Barry raced upstairs to the bedroom, and knocked on the door.

"Kid? You in there?" He asked softly, pushing open the door. The sight that met him scared the speedster to death.

The closet was wide open and completely empty. Draws from Wally's dresser were left open and bare. His desk was a mess with a few papers, drawings of him, Wally, and Iris. His bed was completely empty, no blanket or pillow was seen. Worse of all, the window was wide open, wind blowing through the bedroom and making the curtains flow.

"Wally..." Barry whispered, running to the window to see a streak of red disappear from the street below.

**Flashback #3: How did Wally's souvinear collection start?**

Ten year old Wally grinned as he lept out of his hiding space and tackled the bad guy to the ground. Robin's cackle echoed from somewhere above him.

He and Robin were in Gateway city at the time being, a city remarkably close to Star City. Jay and Kaldur were currently in Jump City, also considerably close to them. Speedy was in Star with Green Arrow, distracting him from any news of vigilantes in the neighboring cities.

"Bolt look out!" Robin threw a birdarang. Bolt barely managed to duck it. A black arrow was cut in half, one that was heading straight towards the speedster.

"Thanks." Bolt said with wide eyes.

Robin picked up the broken arrow with a frown. "Not Green Arrow's or Speedy's. It was headed straight for you, with your back turned. Also, it has a sharp point."

"Someone was trying to kill me?" Bolt asked, alarmed.

Nine year old Robin shrugged. "Apparently. We should probably tell the other." He disappeared.

Bolt picked up the broken arrow where Robin had dropped it. "Souvinear." He smiled.

* * *

**Next Chapter: Spee-Red Arrow/Roy Harper**


	5. Roy Harper: Spe- I mean Red Arrow

**Name: **Speedy- I mean, Red Arrow

**Secret ID:** Roland 'Roy' George William Harper

**Known Aliases:**  
-Speedy (He will kill you if you call him that)  
-Dane Danger

**Birthday:** June 2nd

**Family:**  
-William Harper, Deceased  
-Virginia Indigo, Deceased  
-Brave Bow, Deceased  
-Oliver 'Ollie' Queen, Alive, adopted father

**Surrogate Family:  
**-Wallace 'Wally' Rudolph West  
-Kaldur'ahm 'Kaldur  
-Aurora 'Ari' Mary Grayson-Sionis  
-Richard 'Dick' John Grayson

**Relationships:**  
-Karen Beecher/Bumblebee (Ex)  
-Jade Crock (?)

**Costume:**  
-Red top with the black collar  
-Red quiver strapped together on his chest  
-Fingerless black gloves  
-Black pants  
-Black and white domino mask  
-Grey combat boots

**Equipment:**  
-Red expandable bow  
-Back up long bow  
-Sharpened arrows  
-Trick arrows:  
-Punch  
-explosive  
-foam  
-taser  
-EMP  
-Bola  
-Adhesive  
-triple  
-impact  
-smoke  
-fire  
-net  
-lasso  
-Tracker  
-Zip-line  
-knock-out

**Powers/Abilities:  
**-No powers  
-Experienced martial artist  
-Expert marksman  
-Stealth  
-Above average strength and speed due to training (w/ Green Arrow and Titans)  
-Multilingual: English, Spanish, Italian, High School Greek

**Weaknesses:**  
-Stubbornness  
-Short tempered  
-Cadmus clone programming

**Appearance:  
**-Auburn hair  
-Blue eyes  
-Height: 5'8  
-Weight: 125 lbs

**Species: **Human Clone (Unknown to others as of now)

**Team Branch:** Titans Central, Mount Justice, Happy Harbor, Rhode Island

**Team Status:** Co-leader (See Robin, Blue Jay, Aestus, and/or Bolt)

**Flashback #1: Elevator**

Roy Harper was not planning on this, but it seemed fate hated him. He, Jay, Robin, and Bolt had gone to the mall, while the others were on a mission. But being the trouble makers they are, they'd slipped from his grasp and disappeared.

While his siblings had disappeared into the crowd in the mall, he had to stop searching for them to disappear into his hero guise. He was fighting common robbers, but there were at least fifteen of them, forcing him to retreat and call for back up. He'd ducked into an elevator, pushing himself to the side to avoid the flying bullets and rapidly pressed the close button.

He slumped to the ground in relief, pressing a button on his belt to signal the other's help.

"Hi,"

Red Arrow jumped to his feet, grabbing his bow and pointing it at a... nine year old girl? Red Arrow relaxed, putting the bow away and looking closely at the girl. She had long black hair and curious green eyes. Creepily familiar green eyes too.

"Erm, hi," Red Arrow said slowly.

"Are you Red Arrow?" the girl asked.

"Uhh, yeah." Red Arrow blinked. "And?"

"I'm Elizabeth Dare, or just Lizzie." The girl continued.

"Okay, hi, Lizzie. Where are your parents?"

"I don't know," the girl said nonchalantly. "Left me here again."

"Why?" Red Arrow asked, looking confused.

"I don't know, they do that a lot. But they always come back," She shrugged. Suddenly, the elevator stopped moving. Red Arrow froze, and tried to hit the open doors button, but they were faced with a wall. Great... they were stuck here.

"The elevator broke." Red Arrow growled.

"Weren't you Speedy a few months ago?" Lizzie asked randomly.

An annoyed look flashed on the archer's face. "Yeah, I **WAS**. I quit being Green Arrow's partner. I hate that guy."

"If you hate him, then why'd you copy his name?" Lizzie asked innocently.

"What?"

"My mommy told me people copy others because they like them. So you don't hate Green Arrow." Lizzie said this as though it was the most obvious thing in the world.

"Wha- I quit being Speedy because he treated me like a sidekick."

"But you don't hate him." Lizzie said firmly. "You admire him, because you wouldn't have chosen the name Red Arrow then."

Red Arrow stared gobsmacked at the nine year old. Something about her reminded him strongly of Ari; Stubborn, firm, and the only person to notice what he didn't.

"I guess." Red Arrow said slowly, still quite confused as to what just happened.

"I think you were hurt that he treated you like a kid, and that it hurt especially because you trusted him. You still like him, and you became Red Arrow to show him that not only are you not his sidekick, that you're still his son. At least, you are Green Arrow's son, right?" Lizzie shrugged, and the elevator started to move again. The doors reopened to show the next floor. Lizzie skipped happily out, disappearing around the corner.

The next group of people to walk through the elevator were quite surprised to see a frozen and jaw slack archer, staring at the spot the girl once was.

**Flashback #2: Origins**

Roy needed money, and fast. He's been living on the streets since Brave Bow died, and he wasn't faring well without money. He couldn't resort to stealing, it felt wrong to go against the beliefs of Brave Bow and his deceased parents. That's when he heard there was an archery tournament in Star City Park, he had a feeling it was a jackpot.

When he got there, he ignored the laughs aimed at him. The man in charge just shook his head, an allowed Roy to compete, since there was no age limit listed, he had to. A man with blonde hair and a goatee stood beside Roy. He leaned down and whispered, "Ignore them."

Roy hid a smile. "Trust me, I am."

The man smirked, hiding a laugh. The man shot a perfect, his arrow landing right in the center of the target. Roy was last in line, and when it was his turn to shoot, he readied his bow, eyes narrowed and was about to notch his arrow, but he never did.

"The bow is rigged." Roy said flatly, no doubt about it.

"What do you mean?" the man beside him asked confusedly.

"The string is set too tight. It'll snap as soon as I notch my arrow." Roy said.

"Who would try to-"

"He's the one who gave me the bow." Roy pointed at the man running the program.

"That's Floyd Lawton." The blonde haired man frowned. "He boasts about his archery all the time. Never lost any of his own tournaments."

"I insist on a new bow." Roy announced. Lawton growled in frustration and gave him another bow. Roy tested this one out, and decided it was fine. He notched the arrow, and took careful aim, then hit his directly on the target. A shocked silence hung in the air, before a loud applause.

Roy passed all the matches against the adults, and he made it to the finals against Lawton and the blonde haired man, whom Roy found out was Oliver Queen.

Oliver's arrow hit dead center, as well as Lawton's. Roy narrowed his eyes, then walked to Oliver's target. He aimed and fired, and to everyone's surprise, he split the billionaire's arrow. He repeated it with Lawton's, and it was an almost perfect split.

The crowd cheered and applauded. Lawton suddenly shot an arrow into the crowd. It hit one man in the chest, killing him instantly. Panic arose in the air, people started screaming and running. Lawton was shooting pointed arrows everywhere, never missing his target. Roy was frozen in shock. The kid had never seen so much death and blood.

Roy's instincts told him to hit the ground, which he did, and it saved his life. An arrow hit a tree just where he once was. He scrambled to his feet and tried to find his way out of the crowd. But people were pushing and shoving each other, including Roy. He was shoved to the ground and trampled a couple times. Lawton slowly made his way to Roy, notching an arrow and pointing it downwards to him.

All of a sudden, a green colored arrow hit Lawton and rope wrapped itself around the killer. He shouted in fury, and fell to his feet. Roy looked up in shock to see Green Arrow, hero to Star City. What shocked him more was that he got a closer look at the green archer, and found a familiar looking goatee...

Holy crap! Green Arrow was Oliver Queen! Roy felt his jaw go slack as the archer approached him. Why didn't anyone else notice? There were some dumb people out there.

"Hey kid, you okay?" He asked. His voice was definitely like Queen's. Roy shook himself.

"Uhh, yeah. I'm fine, guess I'm just shaken." Roy replied shakily.

"You're the one who won the contest?" Green Arrow asked suddenly.

"Yeah, that guy is nuts," Roy said weakly.

"His real name is Deadshot, a paid mercenary. One of the worst assassins in the world."

"The name suits him," Roy noted.

"I agree, anyways. Where are your parents kid?"

Roy's demeanor changed. He glared at Arrow. "None of your business!" He snapped.

Arrow seemed taken aback. "Oh, I'm sorry, err, what's your name?"

"Roy," He answered cautiously. "My parents are dead." He said bluntly.

Green Arrow froze. "Roy, don't move." He said suddenly. Roy stiffened.

"What why?" Roy craned his neck to see Deadshot pointing an arrow to his back. Oh. That was why. Roy cursed himself for forgetting about the mass murderer barely restrained behind him.

"Leave the kid alone," Green Arrow ordered calmly.

"Drop the bow then," Deadshot ordered. Roy rapidly shook his head no. Green Arrow ignored this, and dropped his bow to the ground. Deadshot picked it up, still keeping his crossbow trained on Roy.

"Now, leave. Him. Alone." Green Arrow growled out. Roy was frozen in terror.

"I don't think so-" Deadshot started.

Roy kicked backwards and hit Deadshot's chest, causing him to grunt in surprise. He loosened his grip on Green Arrow's bow, allowing Roy to grab it. Roy shot a net arrow, capturing Deadshot effectively.

Green Arrow stared at Roy in a new light. "Listen kid, you don't have any place to go, right? I have an idea."

**Flashback #3: Why Wally, Ari, Dick, and Kaldur are no longer permitted to enter Queen Manor.**

"What now?" Wally sighed.

"Roy." Kaldur said simply, reaching into his pocket and pulling out a communication device.

"Kaldur, this better be good, it's 2:30 in the morning-"

"Our base has burned down."

Silence.

"Was Wally cooking again?"

"It was Firefly. He didn't know anyone was under there, but he burned down the two buildings next to us."

"Of all the buildings in Gotham he decides to burn the ones we're right next to..." Dick mumbled.

"I'll be right there."

When he said right there, he really meant it. He was there a minute later, much to their confusion.

"How'd you get here so quickly?" Ari asked, looking up at him in surprise.

"The league has this new invention called Zeta tubes. I just put in my access code and came here. Wiped the memory too."

"Quick question, how do you get back to Star City?" Dick raised an eyebrow.

"Set up Zeta tubes everywhere. Even one here in Gotham. The tubes are still kind of malfunctioning. So one trip to back to Star City means you can't use it until tomorrow. Not like you'll need it, you can walk to jump in less than a mile."

"We'll head to Titans West Tower afterwards then." Wally said, "Why don't we just go straight to Jump?"

"They didn't set up Zetas there yet. Didn't really think they had to." Roy shrugged, "You guys are gonna stay at my place whether I agree or not, aren't you?"

"Yep."

When they got back to Roy's room, Roy was glaring at them.

"You are SO lucky Ollie's on League buisness."

"And by League buisness you mean a date?"

Roy blinked, "How did you-"

"He's a billionare. Bruce Wayne is the same way." Dick rolled his eyes.

"When is Green Arrow coming home?" Kaldur asked.

"Probably in a couple hours." Roy scowled, "Just get some sleep." Roy OBVIOUSLY didn't enjoy being woken up in the middle of the night.

What he didn't plan on was that the three youngest being hungry. So, that obviously did not turn out well, considering they raided the kitchen in the middle of the night.

"DICK! ARI! WALLY!" He shouted, and stopped as he saw Dinah and Ollie on the couch... making out... roughly.

"Ermmm-" Roy shielded his eyes, turning red.

The two scrambled away from each other.

"Am I interuppting something?" Roy asked, not looking from behind his hand.

"Yes... who were you calling?" Dinah quickly changed the subject.

"Uhhh, my imaginary friends." Roy lied.

"Uh huh. Aren't you a bit old to have imaginary friends."

"No." Roy winced, this was going to cost him a lot of pride.

"Oh, so I guess you're still young enough for me to drive you to school, pack your lunch, and pick out your clothes." Ollie smirked, glad that the conversation was turning.

"Ummm... I thought you two were on League buisness."

"Finished sooner then expected." Ollie said, carefully looking at his ward, "Roy, is there anything you'd like to tell us?"

"No, why?"

"Nothing, nothing. It's just that-" A sharp cackle filled the air. Two confused looks dawned on the elder heroes faces, while Roy turned pale.

"Uhh, what was that?" Dinah asked.

"What was what?" Roy asked innocently, pretending not to have heard anything.

"That laugh." Ollie said slowly.

"What laugh?"

"The one that sounded uncannily like the Joker coming from upstairs in the area where your bedroom is and just happened thirty seconds ago."

"Oh, that laugh... my Halloween CD is still playing." He quickly thought of a lie.

"Turn it off, the batteries will run out." Dinah bought it. Either that, or she didn't really want to find out.

"Uhh, right away." Roy rushed upstairs, where he found Robin and Jay cackling away in the rafters of his ceiling. Actually, now that he thought about it, his ceiling wasn't supposed to even have rafters.

"Turn them off." He hissed to Kaldur.

"Dick, Ari, if you two don't behave you get no more cookies!" Wally threatened. Immediately, the two birds jumped down from the rafters and onto Roy's bed, no longer sugar happy.

"How did you-"

"They take their cookies very seriously." Wally said.

The next day, Dinah and Ollie sat down at the dinner table with Roy.

"Roy, you're growing older, and we both know what it's like being a teenager," Dinah began. "and we just wanted to let you know that although you're growing up, you don't have to act like a teenager.'

Roy narrowed his eyes. "Where did this come from?"

"Well, the other day we heard giggling from your bedroom that sounded like a drunk girl- kid," Ollie changed the last word.

Roy's cheeks suddenly blossomed. "You- you think- huh?" Roy sputtered.

Dinah smiled at him in sympathy. "There's no shame in admitting it, Roy, Ollie has been doing it since he was thirteen."

"Now that's not fair-" Ollie began, but was silenced by a look.

"Dinah, I swear it wasn't-"

"I believe you Roy, but you're fourteen now, and today just reminded me of that. So, Ollie is going to have a serious talk with you." Dinah continued.

"Why not you?" Roy asked warily, dreading the answer. Dinah hesitated.

"I believe this talk is for men only," She left the room.

Roy's face drained of color. "Uh- no, Ollie- you-you really don't have to. School already has classes for that-"

"Dinah would kill me if I don't," He said mournfully. "Now, Roy, when a man and woman love each other VERY much..."

Ohhh, Dick and Ari were going to get it.

"...they do something VERY special."

* * *

**Next Chapter: Kaldur/Aestus**


	6. Kaldur'ahm: Aestus

**Won't be here next, so enjoy this chapter!**

**Here is Kallie!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Teen Titans or Young Justice.**

* * *

**Name:** Aestus

**Secret ID:** Kaldur'ahm 'Kaldur'

**Known Aliases:** None

**Birthday:** January 6th

**Family:**  
-Black Manta

**Surrogate Family:  
**-Wallace 'Wally' Rudolph West  
-Roland 'Roy' George William Harper  
-Aurora 'Ari' Mary Grayson-Sionis  
-Richard 'Dick' John Grayson  
-Garth (Before going on land)

**Relationships:**  
-Tula/Aquagirl (Crush)  
-Raquel Ervin (?)

**Costume:**  
-Grey top, skin tight full body swimsuit, fire resistant  
-Dark blue bottom  
-Barefoot and glove less  
-Suit reveals gills on his neck  
-Black mask covering his eyes and forehead  
-Black belt with the letter T on top of a letter A

**Equipment:**  
-Water pack, holds twin water bearers  
-AT Belt, alerts Mountain T-Computer  
-Water proof watch, secret communicator

**Powers/Abilities:  
**-Control and manipulate water, Hydrokinesis  
-Minor Atlantean sorcery  
-Generate electricity  
-Enhanced strength and durability  
-Low temperature resistant  
-Expert hand-to-hand combat  
-Multilingual: English, Atlantean, Modern and Ancient forms of Greek and Latin  
-Marine life communication  
-Breathing underwater

**Weaknesses:**  
-Easily dehydrated  
-Can't stand high temperatures  
-Tattoos can fry him when they're used, during adrenaline rushes (Attempt to control)

**Appearance:  
**-Short white hair  
-Silver-green eyes  
-Gills on his neck  
-Webbed hands and feet  
-Height: 5'9  
-Weight: 130

**Species: **Poten Atlantean

**Team Branch:** Titans Central, Mount Justice, Happy Harbor, Rhode Island

**Team Status:** Co-leader (See Robin, Blue Jay, and/or Bolt)

**Flashback #1: Meeting Tula and Garth**

**January 16th, 2001**

Seven year old Kaldur'ahm swam outside the king's palace, tears running down his face (As best as they can underwater).

Why didn't anyone talk to him? He didn't understand. Queen Mera had told him gently before that people didn't like his father, but that still confused young Kaldur. He never knew his own father, so why were people so scared to him too?

"Hello." A boy with long black hair greeted. Kaldur looked up. Why was this boy talking to him? Everyone either bullied him or were too scared to approach.

"Hello." Kaldur murmured. The boy's eyes narrowed.

"Hey, I know you! Your that Kaldur kid in my sorcery class!" The boy realized. Kaldur closed his eyes. Here is comes. When the boy would reject him.

"So, wanna hang out?"

Kaldur blanched in surprise. He was stunned. No one had ever made an effort to talk to him.

"Uh, sure." Kaldur blinked. The boy grinned at him.

"Cool! I'm Garth, by the way. Let's go find my friend, Tula. She's really nice, you'll like her." Garth grabbed the still stunned Kaldur and dragged him away.

A girl with short red hair and long bangs was sitting at the steps of the conservatory, reading a scroll. She has blue-aquamarine eyes and was wearing a blue choker. The girl looked up, and saw Garth and Kaldur coming her way.

"Hey, this is Kaldur." Garth introduced the silver haired boy. He waved nervously.

Tula smiled sweetly. "Hi, I'm Tula."

**Flashback #2: Land**

**April 9th, 2001**

Six year old Kaldur'ahm covered his ears at the screams and shouts of his classmates.

"Freak!"

"Manta wanna-be!"

"Bet he'll turn out to be some terrorist just like him!"

Kaldur swam out of there. Tula and Garth had shown up, and were now shaming the other students. Kaldur ran back to the palace and into the room. He was pretty sure the only reason why he managed to stay there was because of Mera. Orin had made it clear he would have kicked Kaldur out a long time ago had it not been for her.

Kaldur couldn't stand anymore of the mental abuse. He packed his few belongings and waited until everyone was asleep before swimming at top speed out of the palace. He had left letters to Mera, Tula, Garth, and Orin before he left. He was ready to start his new life. He had contemplated on telling his only two friends that he was leaving, but he didn't want to take the risk of Orin finding out sooner then he was supposed to. By the time the guards found his room completely empty, he would be long gone, hopefully at the surface world.

For several days, Kaldur traveled the seas, until he started to realize the water was beginning to lessen, or the ground was beginning to rise. His heart jolted hopefully, and started to swim faster. The top of the water was just above his head not. Kaldur nervously touched the air with his hand, sticking his hand out. It was much different from water. Much more open, less... compacted.

Kaldur nervously stuck his head out slowly, and felt the air nip him. It was warm, and a sort of... air wave rippled the air. Kaldur submerged out of the water, and looked around in wonder. He went further into the city, and attempted to read the sign. He had a limited knowledge of English, having spoken Atlantean to everyone, but learned some English from the academy.

"Gochan Porch." Kaldur read to himself, while the sign really read Gotham Port.

He walked down some sort of small road, where everyone was walking, and stared at some sort of contraption on the larger road. It had four wheels and four doors with windows in them. Was this where they slept?

Kaldur suddenly heard a scream from the alley he passed. Two males were pressing their bodies against a lady, who was struggling against them angrily with tears running down her face. Kaldur summoned whatever water was nearby, and unexpectedly, a red contraption on the small road exploded, water sprouting everywhere. Kaldur willed it to attack the two men, and they were thrown into the wall.

The lady was shocked, and quickly ran out of the alley. She looked at Kaldur hesitantly. "Were you the one who did this?" she pointed at the water sprouting out and the two men who were now unconscious.

Kaldur understood, and nodded.

"Thank you." The lady smiled at him, and hurried off. A smile grew of Kaldur's face. Maybe this would be a good start to his new life.

**Flashback #3: Caviar**

**March 15th, 2006**

Kaldur patiently watched Roy seethe and rant in anger, although he knew no matter what, he would still do the mission.

"I mean, why would they make us do this? We have to go to Oliver Queen's gala to protect him?!"

"Roy, Titans West have been working overtime lately. Besides, they're going to France to help Titans Europe fight the Brotherhood of Evil."

"I still don't see why they just didn't ask East to help them." Roy grumbled. "They're so much closer.

"Titans West has much more experience, East are still trying to find their way to the tower's bathroom." Robin said. Roy jumped; the ninja had not been there three seconds ago.

"And it's not as though it's anything different." Jay added, appearing out of no where. "There have been plenty of times when they team up to stop Mad Mod. Crazy Brit keeps selling those hideous clothes to American citizens."

"And I don't think it's gonna be too hard of a mission." Bolt added, looking relaxed. "Titans West gets to deal with the easiest and stupidest villains on the West Coast. They got it good."

"Some of them are real threats." Zatanna pointed out, walking up to the group.

"Yeah, the ones who aren't trained by the HIVE Academy." Jaime snickered.

The others laughed along with him. Later that day, the team got to Oliver Queen's charity ball at Queen Manor. Roy put on an extremely false and immensely pained smile as he walked up to his mentor and sat next to him during the meal.

"Eat." Raquel murmured to the others. "It'll look suspicious if we don't."

Kaldur shrugged and ate some sort of sauce. His eyes widened, it actually tasted pretty good. He took some more of it, before Wally and Dick grabbed it out of his hands.

"Kal! Do you know what this stuff is?" Ari hissed at him with wide eyes.

Kaldur was immediately on alert. "Poison? Drugs? Alchohal?"

"Worse!" Raquel said.

"Kal, that's caviar." Jaime told him.

Seeing his blank look, Zatanna added, "Fish eggs."

Kaldur choked on the food, turning a bit green. And that was the first and only time Kaldur had caviar.

* * *

**Next Chapter: Artemis Crock/Artemis**


	7. Artemis Crock: Artemis

**Sorry it took so long! Enjoy this chapter!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Teen Titans or Young Justice.**

* * *

**Name: **Artemis

**Secret ID: **Artemis Crock

**Known Aliases:  
**-Tigress  
-Diane Danger

**Birthday: **August 30th

**Known Family:**  
-Jade Crock (Cheshire)  
-Paula Crock (Deceased, Huntress II)  
-Lawrence Crock (Sportsmaster)

**Surrogate Family:**  
-Titans Central

**Relationships:**  
-Wally West (?)

**Costume:  
**- Dark green sleeveless top with a silver arrow insignia, revealing her stomach  
- Silver pouch attached to pants  
- Black pants  
- Dark green finger less gloves  
- Silver mask from her hair line to to her cheek bones, reveals eyes  
- Black combat boots  
- Silver quiver with an assortment of trick arrows  
- Compound crossbow hanging on the hip

**Equipment:**  
- Compound Bow (used most often)  
- Longbow (Back up)  
- Crossbow (Back up)  
- Trick Arrows: exploding, knock out gas, grappling hooks, bolas, adhesive, impact, lasso, tri-explosive, high-density polyurethane foam, smoke screen, fire, net, tracker, and sharpened  
- Rebreather (Only after a few drowning incidents)  
- Handheld telescope

**Powers/Abilities:**  
- Hand to hand martial arts  
- Basic gymnastics  
- Enhanced speed, agility, stamina, and strength  
- Marksmanship  
- Fluent in English, Vietnamese, and French  
- Excels in High School Spanish courses  
- Above average intelligence  
- First aid

**Weaknesses:**  
- Prone to human injuries  
- Aggressive nature, ready to solve problems by force (Something she has in common with Superboy)  
- Defensive and secretive

**Appearance:**  
- Long Blonde hair, usually in a long pony tail  
- Dark grey eyes  
- Slender with athletic build  
- Olive skin tone

**Species:** Human

**Team Branch: **Titans Central

**Team** **Status: **Team Co-Archer

**Flashback #1: **Family Matters

_July 3rd, 2001_

Nine year old Artemis Crock sat on her bed with wide eyes as she watched her older sister stuff her things in a duffle bag. She clutched her teddy bear.

"Please! Please don't go!" She begged Jade.

"Sorry, sis, but mom's not getting out of prison anytime soon, and I **refuse** to live in this house with just Dad." Jade wouldn't look at her.

"Dad, and you, and me!" Artemis sniffed. "We have to keep this family from falling apart!"

Jade turned to her, and frowned. "Toothbrush! Duh, I knew I was forgetting something."

Artemis' bottom lip trembled. "Dad will come after you." She whispered.

"Let him," Jade zipped the duffle bag close and pulled a black cap over her head. "I'll just disappear, like the Cheshire cat." She glanced at the Alice in Wonderland poster they had in their plain, small bedroom.

Jade picked up the bag and walked away, before she stopped in the door frame. "You should get out too."

"Someone has to be here when Mom gets out." Artemis protested, "Please, Jade, we **both** have to be here when mom comes home."

Jade stared at her. Artemis' grey eyes begged her. Jade couldn't leave, Artemis thought. Dad would find her, and then who knows what would happen then?

Jade sighed and dropped her bag back on the bed, closing the door finally. "Alright, little sis. This family isn't every girl for herself."

Artemis smiled weakly, hugging Jade tightly.

**Flashback #2: Death in the Family**

"Artemis! Get the mail!" Jade called from the kitchen.

Artemis, age eleven now, shouted back, "Okay!" She walked to their front door and pulled the mailbox open. Reaching inside, she grasped the letters and went back inside.

With their father out, it was just them in the apartment. Artemis sat herself in the kitchen table, Jade cooking on the stove. Artemis gazed through the letters.

"Bills, junk, junk, bills," Artemis froze as she found the last one. "Jade! It's a letter from Gotham prison!"

Jade practically dropped the frying pan. "It's probably about mom, maybe she's getting out early!" Artemis beamed, ripping the letter open. But Jade didn't look happy at all. Not that she noticed, of course. She was too busy reading the letter.

"'Dear Crock household," She began, "'we are sorry to inform you of the recent death of Paula Crock. She was found in her cell dead...'" Artemis dropped the letter, a look of total shock on her face.

"No..." Jade murmured, picking up the letter and reading it for herself.

Artemis, tears in her eyes, looked at Jade fearfully. "What-what's going to happen to us, Jade?"

Jade didn't reply.

* * *

**Next Chapter: Jade Crock/Cheshire**


End file.
